


Stay

by ads1008



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, PTSD, helping a friend through the nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads1008/pseuds/ads1008
Summary: Steve wakes up from a nightmare from his own when he heard the cries of one of his friends.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 33





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoy.

Flashes burst behind his eyelids. Screams pierced his ears. The chill of the ice soaked him down to the bone as he laid awake without being able to move. All he wanted was to wake up. He had a date. Then he saw the one moment that plays over and over again in his mind. His friend, his brother falling to his death. The flash of his face as he screams to the ground. Then there was a flash as he watched the portal close around Tony. The day he thought he lost him when he had just met him. Then in a blink of an eye watched as the suit hurled its self-back down to earth. Steve screamed in the comms for someone to catch him, but no one answered. He just watched helplessly as the man of iron fell. 

Steve jolts upright, panting and soaked in sweat. He moved to the edge of the bed trying to get his breathing back to normal. It felt like he was having an asthma attack like he did when he was a young boy. The only thing that would help was the cool air of New York even if now it was thick with smog. Steve pulled on one of the shirts Tony allow him to borrow before he went shopping for real clothes. Tony said that he dressed liked a grandpa and doing so he wouldn’t score with any of the ladies. Steve laughed finding himself slowly calming down with the thought of Tony. 

Steve stopped in his tracks as he came upon the elevator. To anyone that didn’t have super soldier hearing, they wouldn’t have heard the whimpering coming from the floor below him. Steve got on the elevator and pressed five knowing he had to go. Steve walked quietly down the hall not to scare the person that was crying. That was going through a panic attack, unlike the one he had just a few minutes ago. He stopped in front of the bedroom door, slowly opening it to find it completely empty. Or that was what he thought. He moved into the room a little more shutting the door behind him. 

“No! No! Hurt me but not him. Please anyone but him.” Tony cried. Tony held his head in his hands unable to open his eyes. When he did, he saw far worst than when they were close. The monsters falling out of the sky. His team dead laying around him. You could have saved us. “I’m sorry.” 

“Tony.” Tony didn’t move, all he did was rock back and forth without even acknowledging the presence of Steve. 

“I’m so sorry! Take me instead please not him.” Steve came around Tony wrapping him in his arms. Tony began fighting the touch. Steve held on tighter taking the hits with strides. Each hit he hoped allowed Tony to come back to reality. 

“Tony, listen to me listen to my voice. Where are you right now?” Tony through his eyes open to see blue ones staring back at him. Tony through his hands up to Steve’s face cuffing both sides. Tears escaped his eyes. 

“I’m so sorry.” Steve laid his hands over Tony’s not understanding what he meant. He knew Tony was nowhere close to coming back to life. What was he seeing, Steve thought?

“Tony, can you tell me where you are?” Steve reached up and wiped the tear that was running down his friend’s cheek. Tony shook his head no, unable to speak. Steve was alive but when he closed his eyes, he was dead. Blood soaking through the abdomen of his suit. His eyes dead without a single trace of life in them. All Tony could do was watch as he took his last breath unable to save him. When he opened his eyes, Steve was alive and breathing. He could feel his heartbeat pounding against his chest. Feel the warmth of someone alive be wrapped around him. 

“You’re alive.” Steve blinked at him. So that was what Tony saw. 

“Yeah, I’m alive. We are in the tower currently in your room.” Tony didn’t care where they were as long as Steve was okay. 

“Promise me you won’t die.” Steve pulled Tony into a hug where for the first time Steve could feel the genius’s body relax. Steve rubbed a hand down his back trying to calm him a little more hearing Tony’s breathing going back to normal. 

“I promise. I’m not going anywhere.” Steve whispered. Steve began to pull away until he noticed Tony had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Steve scooped him into his arms walking him over to his bed not wanting to wake him up. He slowly laid him down, pulling the covers over him. Steve moved to leave but was stopped by the tiniest sound from Tony.

“Stay. Steve, please stay with me.” Tony looked up at him with soft eyes. Steve had never seen this before from Tony. Steve pulled his shirt off laying it on the floor by the door and joined Tony into the bed. Tony curled himself against Steve’s side feeling safe. 

“I’m sorry.” Steve pulled him in tighter looking down at Tony. 

“For what?” Steve asked. 

“For making you see all that. Making you stay with me.” Steve tipped Tony’s face so he could see his doe eyes a little more.

“You don’t have to be sorry for anything. I got you forever.” Tony smiled and gave him a slight nod. He laid his head back down and fell asleep once again. Steve meant it when he said he had Tony forever. This was the only place he wanted to be. He realized that laying here with Tony wrapped in his arms was all he needed. He placed a kiss atop of Tony's head and closed his own eyes only seeing the smiles of the one he hoped to love one day.


End file.
